


Take Him For Granted

by ocdmedic



Series: The Life and Death of Kurt Wagner [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Issues, Remy is pining for Kurt, all hurt and no comfort, also he's worried for Kurt, serious warning for blood and not a lot of fluff seriously, this is pretty nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a nightmare and Kurt makes the mistake of trying to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him For Granted

A frightful outcome to a usual situation was what it was. At least, that's what the Professor had then stated after the incident happened, but Kurt wouldn't describe the outcome as 'frightful', but instead a much harsher word, like horrific or soul-crushing almost. The feeling of the warm, indestructible metal passing through his tired muscles, tearing through them like a knife to butter. Thinking of it now was almost therapeutic, but experiencing it was something entirely different.

 

It was a usual night at the institute, with the top window ajar to match with the heat bearing off Kurt's fur, most of the covers on Logan's side as they had been pulled up over his waist and up to his shoulders. Their sleeping positions were no way out of the blue, with the German and the burly Canadian sleeping about a foot apart, arms brushing occasionally from across the mattress. Kurt was hardly asleep though, despite being thoroughly worn out after a long session in the danger room, porting his teammates about frantically, specifically to push him to his limits.

 

Kurt always knew he was the weakest of the group. Although he was a known and skilled acrobat, after being raised in the circus, he still wasn't a mutant known for having excellent stamina. His powers slowed him down sometimes, especially when being challenged with frequent journeys and long distances. But, like the Professor said after every training session, even when Kurt finds himself half collapsed in Remy's supportive arms, it is all a matter of endurance and practice. Kurt highly respected the Professor, so trusted him with any sort of wisdom he spewed out.

 

In his sleep, Kurt mumbled and rubbed at his sore legs, his tail twitching at the slight pain when he caught a torn muscle. Sometimes, the demonic mutant needed to learn his own limits before pushing them, or he could end up in the medical bay. Logan told him that frequently, after a swig of beer and a smirk, after watching Kurt squirm and whine from the aches in his legs.

 

"Easy for you to say, lieb," Kurt would snarl back, "you heal so quickly you don't even get tears in your muscles!" Logan would laugh again at his outburst, coaxing him into an embrace to calm his attitude, calling him a 'hot-headed elf' or something. Kurt appreciated the thought put into the name, but hated being poked at for his strange ears, especially from his boyfriend.

 

But, Kurt frowned as he felt his eyes drift open momentarily, forced into consciousness after hearing a soft grunt from next to him. He drifted his gaze over to the man resting next to him, who jerking his head in his dreaming state, small animal-like grunts coming from his mouth. Even in the dark, Kurt noticed his teeth gritted and bared, as if he was in agony in his dreams.

 

Curious as to his boyfriend's state, the German mutant sat up cautiously in the shared bed, cocking his head as he looked in bewilderment at the stirred Wolverine. His dreaming movements were becoming more erratic, sometimes clenching and balling his fists and kicking out like a startled puppy. Kurt thought that was a weird description for someone like Logan, but the action certainly wasn't far from it.

 

Logan snarled and growled in his sleep, chasing some villainous figure in his sleep, his claws ready to be let out and pushed deep into its ghastly flesh. Suddenly, there were restraints and harsh light all around him, domineering his enhanced senses and making him oddly sick. He let out a silent scream as he was forced underwater, needles jabbing into his body in all directions. Searing hot pain stung at every point on his body, forcing more drowning cries out from his restrained body. He had to get out, he had to escape this.

 

Kurt watched in horror as Logan suddenly began shouting, his brow furrowed hard in agony as he thrashed in the suffocating bed clothes, fists thrown all about him as he battled the invisible restraints of his dreams. Unable to bear the noise, Kurt acted quickly and leapt over to his partner, pinning his thrashing body as best he could back against the mattress. He spoke to him clearly, sometimes in German, but with anything to help pull him from this violent nightmare. When this happened before, a soothing and friendly voice would often bring Logan back to his senses.

 

Logan continued to thrash against the restraints, his anger and fear boiling as they increased on his torso, pushing him down to the ground as the pain continued to push into him. He stiffened his muscles, screaming out as the water and pain fell away from him, the sound of drilling needles replaced with a voice, begging for him to stay still, to stay down. He wouldn't allow it, his eyes snapping open as his body was filled with a cold and overbearing sweat.

 

Kurt froze as Logan began responding to his calls, suddenly screaming out in denial to his pleads for him to be peaceful. But, he was shocked as Logan then jerked viciously and sat up quickly, his eyes wide and emotionless with horror. Kurt's expression softened as his hands returned to the Canadian's shoulders, shaking him gently from his awakening nightmare, he was pleased that Logan was responding well to his voice.

 

But, what the Nightcrawler didn't expect, was for Logan to grab him back. His strong hands went to the German's shoulder, catching him in a firm and malicious grasp. Kurt felt a whimper roll from his mouth as Logan stared right at him, viewing him only as a restraint, a wall, a _threat_. There was the distant, unregistered sound of Logan's claws unsheathing, then the sudden searing agony of an invasion through Kurt’s stomach muscles.

 

Kurt screamed as the claws plunged into his stomach flesh, pushing through him in a blink of an eye, but with the slow agony of being burnt alive. He felt his flesh push around the sharp metal intrusion, bubbling his hot blood away and out of his body, his seams burst open and he felt as if his insides would fall out. His scream lasted a while, before carrying out into a strangled, dry cry, his body not adjusting to the pain but now too weak to do anything but splutter in his own tears.

 

Logan felt triumphant as his claws sunk into the flesh of the unidentified figure, and he relished in the choking cry it let out in agony. Suddenly, the scream was replaced with a sob, a familiar sob, and the light returned to his flooded senses, which had been abused from his nightmare. What came to his vision was something he never wanted to witness, the wrangled and trembling body of Kurt, his most loved partner, hanging onto life by a thread with his disgusting blades deeply thrust into his vulnerable flesh. Blood surrounded them both, even with the blockage of Logan's claws.

 

Staring into Kurt’s draining and wide eyes, Logan then retracted his claws, wincing as the trapped blood poured out over his knuckles.

 

"Kurt," he uttered, his voice was quiet to Kurt's ears. But, it was terribly familiar, and that was all he cared about. “Kurt, please answer me.”

 

Kurt blinked once, his insides were seeping away slowly and agonisingly, but he wanted to answer, "Help me, Logan."

 

Logan choked, opening his mouth to say something else, to perhaps reassure the dying mutant, but soon stopped as he realised how severe it was, with blood now oozing from the open wound in Kurt's stomach and against Logan's thigh. The scent from the fresh blood flooded the Canadian senses, he was no stranger to the sight of someone’s body being punctured due to his own actions, but something about this shook him, shook his very soul. More than ever.

 

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Logan then cried, pulling Kurt forward into a tight embrace, cradling his limp neck with his bloody hand. "HELP! PLEASE WE NEED HELP!" His voice threatened to break and it sounded alien to his own ears.

 

TO BE CONTINUED ...

**Author's Note:**

> this is very very sad and its gonna get even sadder i assure you


End file.
